TLK 3 A new princess
by KarmaDash
Summary: What's going to happen when Kiara and Kovu's cub takes matters into their own paws
1. Confession

Authors note: For my fiend Kim, I do not own The Lion King if I did would have made more than 3 films

Chapter 1 Confession

Kiara P.O.V

I woke up and looked to my left, Kovu and dad must have already left for patrol. Well I better see what mums doing today and if were hunting. I went down to the water hole and she was there. "Hi mum, are we hunting today?" I looked at her as she finished her drink.

"I'm not sure yet, did you see your dad this morning?" she hasn't seen dad yet I wonder what's up

"No, I didn't see Kovu either I thought they had left early together." she walked up to me

"They'll be fine come on that's gather the lionesses," we walked back to pride rock to find the lionesses waiting, we left and soon mum found a few lone antelope. We all got into position and when one broke free from the others we started. I swiped at its leg and Kate bit its neck, another success. A few lionesses volunteered to carry it back to pride rock. When I got home Kovu and dad were waiting, Kovu looked scared, mum and I left the party to greet them, when I hugged Kovu he seemed stiff and asked

"Could we talk, alone please?" I nodded and walked with him to the den.

"Kiara your father wants us to take over the pride-" I couldn't believe it

"We're going to be King and queen"

"Yes" No way.

"Are you serious Kovu DAD, said that" he nodded, well it's settled were becoming king and queen. Maybe now we could try for a cub, I've dreamt of this for a while. Well I'll ask him tonight while we thank the kings. The day past quickly and soon we went out to the kings' observation hill. I sat next to Kovu and hugger under his mane, time to pop the question

"Kovu do you want cubs?" he was silent

"I don't know." what do you mean you don't know

"It's Ok my dad won't kill you."

"You think. I'm pretty sure he will kill me" He looked at me and then to the stars and said

"Do you think Simba will kill me?" the wind wrapped around him mane as the kings answered him.

"Ok, we could try for a cub" I was so happy I hugged him deeply, we walked home and settled down. I noticed dad looking at us and wondering why I was so happy, just wait dad you'll see. As I slept I dreamt that I had a beautiful cub and we all were happy. I woke up and noticed Kovu was still sleeping I snuggled into him mane. Dad walked in and woke him up.

"See you later" He whispered he nuzzled me and left, on my own again. I need a drink, so I walked to the watering whole as I drank Kovu sneaked up on me. As I fell on my back he hugged me.

"Did I scare ya" he laughed

"No, nothing scared me."

I jumped as I heard a roar.

"Well I just scared you" dad I should have known. He and Kovu started to giggle

"That wasn't fair", boys

"It was, you should have seen your face. Goodbye Simba." I looked at dad when I got up

"See you two later." I turned to Kovu and pounced on him

"Now were even" I laughed. Kovu turned to me and asked

"Well, um should we you know try" I looked straight at him and nodded.

"Not yet though, let's wait till night fall" (That night Kiara became pregnant) I woke up quite early and still felt tired, I turned to see Kovu wasn't there, where is he. I walked out of the cave and stretched, as I walked down the rock stairs I could see him sitting at the bottom.

"Kovu" he glanced at me and turned away, what had I done.

"Kovu are you Ok, what happened" I walked him to him and hugged his side.

"I think it's too soon, to have a cub." I chuckled

"I might not be pregnant Ok if I am there's nothing we can do, don't worry I don't think I am." He hugged me and said

"I better go with your dad and check the boarder" as he left I went to find Rafiki to see if he could tell me if I was pregnant. As his tree came into view, I could tell he was busy. When I jumped into his tree he was painting a cub on the bark of the tree.

"Rafiki" He made no movement till he was finished.

"A Kiara how is the cub" I was shocked he hadn't even tested me yet I knew I was pregnant.

"What cub?" He smiled

"The one you are carried the Kings don't miss a thing you know." I stepped back and then jumped out of the tree, I looked up at the sky as the wind breezed over my fur.

"I must tell Kovu, bye Rafiki." I ran home, I can't tell Kovu he must wait till I feel ready. I felt sick to my stomach, how can I tell him he's not… ready. Maybe mum can help. I walked to the watering hole to find mum taking a calming drink.

"Mum, can I get some advice please. Dad can't know about this though." She looked at me confused.

"What's the matter, and why can't your father know."


	2. Birth

Chapter 2 birth

Kiara P.O.V

"Mum, Rafiki um Rafiki told me I I'm pregnant" I looked at the floor shamed but happy that i'm going to have a cub. I looked at mum she hugged me and happily said

"I'm going to be a grandma" The over excitedly bounded though the water so I chased her.

"Calm down mum, but what's dad going to think?" I looked at her as she stopped jumping around

"I'm not sure, he'll be happy. Mum stared at me. Does Kovu know?" Oops Um I'll lie for now she won't know.

"Of course mum yes Kovu knows, that's why I don't want dad to know." I took a quick drink

"Ok let's go tell your father." I walked with mum to the cave. There dad was resting.

"Simba your daughter has something to tell you." Dad looked at me a frightened.

"Um dad, I I'm pregnant" At that moment dad was angry and happy. I heard a gasp and turned around to find Kovu panting by the entrance.

"You're what!" He bolted out. Mum looked at me.

"You said that he knew." It would have come out sometime.

"Sorry, I didn't want him to know. Yet anyway." They both looked disappointed in me.

"I'll look for Kovu stay with your mother." I sat by mum and watched as dad chased after Kovu. I felt the tears and tried to hold them back.

Kovu P.O.V

I walked to the cave entrance and heard Kiara and her parents talking

"Um dad, I I'm pregnant" What, how, when. I gasped and bolted away. When I reached the boarder I stopped, now way am I going that far. I turned and started to pace.

"Kovu." Simba, he must have followed me now I'm going to die brilliant.

"Kovu are you Ok." I turned, he wasn't going to kill me, and by the look on his face I'd say he was… happy.

"Not really why didn't she tell me." He looked at me and said

"Let's go back I'm sure there's a reason." We walked home I stayed silent, when pride rock came into view I saw Kiara almost in tears that I left so quickly. When she saw me she ran straight down and would not look at me but she cried into my mane.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She slowly looked up at me.

"I went to ask Rafiki if I was pregnant, he didn't give me chance to ask and asked how the cub was. Now scared I went straight to mum to ask what I should do, and ask if dad would kill you. She told me to tell dad. Then you walked in, I was so worried."

Kiara P.O.V

I hugged Kovu wondering what he'll say next. "Thank you" I looked at him and licked his cheek.

"Thank you, for understanding." I looked at mum and dad, they nodded and left.

"I love you" The words Kovu just said lifted my heart, he loved me well I love him to.

"I love, you, too." We talked through what we'd do all night. When I got tired he made sure that I had gotten to sleep before he left to do his work. I dreamt of a small cub that night. I woke up to find a sleeping Kovu lying next to me,

"Kovu," I whispered "Are you awake" he mumbled something, he's asleep. I walked outside and stretched. I looked into the cave to see if anyone was awake, nope all on my own. I wanna go see the grandmas today, better wait till their awake. After five minutes of watching over the plains I heard stirring in the cave better go check-up on everyone. I walked in on grandma Sarabi waking up, then Sarafina, both my grandmothers were still alive but sadly both mates had passed. I never got told about Sarafina's mate but I knew a lot about granddad Mufasa. I greeted then and let them get back to their rest as they are both still old and nearing their time. I walked over to Kovu and he woke up.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today" I smiled at him and gave a simple reply

"Yes," time to ask when we should see Rafiki

"Do you want to go see Rafiki today?" he looked at me yawned stretched and said

"No let's wait."

(2 months and a few weeks pass) "Kiara, I think we should aske Rafiki when the cub is to be born?" I nodded. On our way we chatted on the talking about names and genders. We came into view of Rafiki's tree

"Hay Rafiki, we need to talk to you." Thanks Kovu I wanted to ask for help, o well.

"What would you like to know?" I looked at Kovu my turn to ask.

"How long till the cub is to be born?" Rafiki looked up and replied

"A week" That soon wow.

"Thank you Rafiki we'll leave you alone." Kovu looked at me when we reached the ground

"That soon, I wonder when the others are due." Saying that made me think Vitani, Swahili, Bhubesi and Soriah Are also pregnant and are expecting soon. I think they got pregnant the same time I did with some rogue males. They wanted to stay rouge so left.

"I going to see the girls, I'll see you later." He looked at me and said

"I'll walk you there, I'm sure Simba can handle it for a little while." I smiled and licked his cheek. When we reached the group, he left. Mum can't come to the meetings because she has to hunt but when she finishes I talk to her about it. The watering hole is where we usually meet and discuss cub names, and if we're having a boy, girl or twins.

"I want twins, a boy and a girl." Swahili always said that I hope she does, I want a girl so does Vitani and Soriah wants a boy, Bhubesi already had cubs so she helps us and tells us what it's like.

"I want a girl, a little princess just like me without, well without the troublesome mind." All the girls laughed so did I. I was a troublesome cub.

"Well when I had my cubs they were trouble but soon grew out of it, just like you Kiara." I looked at Bhubesi, I had grown out of it, when I met Kovu.

"I better get going Mums waiting for me I'll see you tomorrow." I took one step and Swahili lay down panting, immediately Bhubesi was there, she was in labour. I looked at pride Rock, dad, Kovu and mum were running down to see what was happening. I felt faint and fell to the ground. I could feel pain in my stomach. I must be in labour to I cried out in pain. When Kovu got here we were all in, labour. Swahili had a boy, and then Soriah had a boy. Then I could feel my cub coming I pushed and out came my little girl. After me Vitani had a girl then Swahili had a girl. All together we all got what we wanted. Kovu snuggled me and the cub, we are now one big happy family, after we all had gotten over the pain, and we started names. Swahili went first Ezulu and … Jabari. Soriah named her son Jalani. Vitani called her daughter Temi. I decided to call my daughter Mera. I politely whispered it to Kovu,

"It's beautiful, just like her." I smiled at his comment.

"What are you calling her" Mum and dad asked, the girls nodded. "

Mera" Kovu and I replied.


	3. Growing up

Chapter 3 growing up.

Kiara P.O.V

(6 Mouths later) "Kovu" late again the fifth time.

"Coming" He promised Mera that he would take her to watch the sun rise. It had already begun.

"Come on Mera, let's go." They walked up to the tip and stared. He's a good father but, he can lead off track sometimes. I understand he has a job as king but he still has time.

"Mom, mom." I turned to see my little girl padding over to me.

"Yes what do you want?" She gave me a big smile and said

"I saw Sierra down by the watering hole." I looked at Kovu as if he had told her to ask he didn't see me.

"Come on then, see you later." He turned

"O, Ok bye" he hugged Mera and nuzzled me. So we walked, well I walked she ran down to the watering whole Vitani and Soriah were there.

"Hi, early today." She yawned

"Sierra dragged me down."

Mera P.O.V

"Hay what ya doing" Sierra looked at me

"You're here guess what?" She squeaked at me

"What?" Me well me and Jabari well we kinda like each other." We both jumped up, hugging each other.

"I'm so glad for you. Hay do you think Ezulu and Jalani will get together." She looked at me as if I said something wrong

"Don't you like Jalani, I thought you did." I was shocked me and Jalani never gonna happen.

"Never, I don't like him, but Ezulu does." She got over it and we started to play.

"Mera time to go, your fathers waiting." O well "Mom do I have to." The look said it all. We walked back, went to the tip and looked up.

"Kings, will I ever get a mate?" Probably not, time to get some rest any way. I slept thinking of the watering hole and mum shouting.

"Morning, I'm going to the watering hole, bye mum." Mum looked at me

"You just got up wait a while." Why I'm old enough to go on my own. I sat down and waited for a few minutes

"I'm going, bye." I ran before she could stop me. Yes on my own just how I like it. After the sun rise watching with dad yesterday it had gotten boring.

"Mera don't storm off like that" I only ran to the tree.

"Ok mom, don't worry I'm ok. I just want to be alone for a while." So looked at me and smiled

"So are you and Jalani together" I chocked

"No I don't like him and he's with Ezulu any way, they belong together." She looked down

"Why don't you like him." Here we go

"Ok, number one, he's with Ezulu, two he's stuck up and three we are never in the same place." She looked at me and simply said

"Well you must pick him or Jabari, you need a mate. Which one.

"NO, I don't want a mate." I ran toward the boarder how could, she have said that.


	4. Rogue

Chapter 4 Meeting a rogue

Mera P.O.V

After storming of I decided to walk the boundary line to chill out after a while I crossed a scent I don't know, defiantly not from our pride. I decided to track this lion and see who they are. I came closer to the watering hole and there, he, was drinking from MY watering whole. Now I'm angry with an intruder in front of me. When I tried pounced on him he had already jumped out of the way now, he was staring at me. I look at him he had a tanned cream pelt, it was darker than grandmas but still creamy and his eyes are blue'ish green. Well he is really cute, wait what I think he's cute. He looked at me and asked

"Why did ya jump at me, did I do something wrong." O yes you did.

"Yes you're drinking from MY prides watering hole." By looking at his face I could tell he didn't know what I was talking about, I've got the feeling that he's a rogue.

"I so sorry, I was thirsty I trying to find a pride after, after mine was-"

"It's Ok I think I know what you mean. Maybe my dad could accept you into ours" He looked at me

"Thank you that would be great, thank you."

"Don't worry about it, it's my dad you need to watch come on follow me" I guided him to pride rock where mum bounced at me shouting

"Don't ever do that again, I sorry about what I said" Well apology not accepted but I'll forgive you anyway

"Ok, Ok mom. I brought someone, a rouge his pride-" I whispered the last part

"Died I think " My mum looked at him and asked

"What's his name?" he replied

"Meko" Want a nice name, Ok I've got to stop doing that. I led him to dad both him and my mum following. When we reached dad I pointed and walked towards dad. I can't wait for this.

"Hello sire" dad turned around and looked at him

"What is your business" I stared at dad

"I, I ask to join your pride" Then dad looked at me and smiled, why he was smiling.

"Yes, but you must keep Mera as your escort" Thanks dad why me. "Thank you great king" Meko walked up two me

"Where do I go first" Um

"I'll show you the boundary we should be back at dark." I looked at mum and dad they were smiling and nodded at what I said so Meko and I set off. As we walked I realized he was staring at me, so I pounced on him. He looked at me and gasped I quickly got of him and he jumped a mile away

"Sorry" why was he saying sorry I only pounced on him. We stayed quite for the rest of the night it got dark so I decided to rest. I showed him all the constellations' (The ones from the second film, the rabbit and fighting lions)

"You know all the great kings of the past live up there"

"Do you think my dad is up their" I didn't know what to say so I said

"Yes, all kings great are up there" he seemed at ease but still edgy and time I moved closer to comfort him he jumped away. Well It was late now so I told him

"We should get back now" He looked sad started to walk home with me. Mum and dad were making their way out as we were on our way up.

"Do you know how late it is?" Dad,

"Sorry dad we got tired and I decided to take a short break, so I showed him the great kings" He looked at me and sighed

"Well at least you came home, come on" We all walked up to bed, Meko looked around he didn't know where to lie down, I looked at mum she told me

"He can sleep near us there's plenty of room" I called him over and we all fell asleep. That night I dreamed of Meko we were gazing at the kings while we cuddled he licked my cheek, and I hugged him closer. I woke up breathing hard it was still dark and others were still sleeping I took this opportunity to see Nisha (In the second film, at the end of the fight she's the one with five spots under her right eye) I asked her what was wrong with me since she was the only medicine lion in our pride, Rafiki would be asleep and it would take a while to get to his tree.

"Nisha" she turned my way

"Hello Mera can I help" Yes, you can help you see the new lion Meko When I'm around him I feel strange." She looked at me and smiled

"My dear… you're in love" In love

"WHAT!" now I'm afraid I've woken everybody up but too late now.

"Yep have you dreamt of him, is that why you came?"

"I n, n no" I stuttered my words.

"Go back to sleep we'll talk in the morning." I turned

"Ok good bye Nisha" She sleepily whispered "Goodbye" I lay back down next to mum and went back to sleep I dreamt of Meko again.

Meko P.O.V

Mera called me over to sleep with her family I settled down and eventually got to sleep. I'm dreaming of… Mera why Mera something's wrong, I never dream about any one even she does have those dazzling eyes and perfect coat, what I'd give to have her. Wait what, something is seriously wrong .I should talk to her tomorrow and show her who I really am.


	5. Who is he

Chapter 5 who is he

Mera P.O.V

I woke up after having a nice sleep but very strange dream, how could I be in love with Meko I've known him for half a day, he can go investigate on his own today. I'm off to see Sierra, if she's not awake then, well I'll wake her. I walked over to her mum she was there looking bored.

"Hay, wanna go out. I need to talk to you" She looked at me nodded and followed

"Is it about that boy you, well, brought here yesterday?" I nodded shyly

"Yes, Nisha um, Nisha told me… I'm in love with him" She stared at me her face blank I hope she says something soon, so I asked

"Speak to me."

"You can't be serious, him, you just met him. How does Nisha know, I'm confused." I looked at her I'm just as confused as she is.

"I'm off to see Rafiki to see if he has been told yet." I turned as she nodded a goodbye I ran toward his tree to see a pure white lioness jumping out of his tree saying

"Good bye" she looked at me and asked if I was the princess.

"Um yes, who are you." She smiled

"Just a friend of Rafiki. Hay next time your near that boy wear marula fruit juice. I looked at her wondering why she wanted me to do this,

"O… k." She walked in the direction of pride rock.

"Hay Rafiki who was that? Is she a friend?"

"Yes she knows Meko through his deceased father she thinks that your perfect together." What someone else what's wrong with these people I don't like him, even if they say I do.

"Good bye Rafiki mum and dad will be wondering where I am, have fun." I padded away, I don't care if they want to know where I am I just want to be on my own for a while. I found a nice comfy tree to lie by and dose off to sleep. I could hear someone approaching so jumped up in a defensive stance. Timon and Pumba.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see you princess, Kiara is worried come on now." What I've been gone a few minutes. Oops when I fell asleep I must have been there for a while, o well guess I better get home.

"Wait" I looked at what tree I was under a marula tree, there was a fruit next to me. I wanted to see what she meant so I cut it open and rubbed it over my pelt. "We can go now"

"Hay guy where have you been I haven't seen you in a while?" I looked at Timon

"Nowhere princess, just the Jungle." I saw he was sad

"The Jungle, do you guys miss it? I know I would." Timon stopped Pumba and said,

"We do miss it but we love the family we have here, your part of that. Let's go Kiara's gonna be mad." I forgot mum and dad had been looking for me. I felt happy that I was part of Timon and Pumba's family.

"Mera, where on earth have you been?" Mum was shouting at me and I couldn't see dad.

"I fell asleep, why?" Why were they so worried, I almost an adolescent

"We wanted to know where you were Meko, our fathers are looking for you."

"Why I haven't been gone that long, have I?" She looked at me and shouted

"You've been gone for a DAY!"

"What, I fell asleep for five minuets. How come it took you… so long to find me?" The sadness in my voice must have made her sad.

"You were sleeping and your pelt matches the colour of the tree you were sleeping under. Your father Meko and I have been searching since Rafiki came and asked why you hadn't come back."

"Well sorry I fell asleep I can't control how long I sleep and WHY, is Meko looking for me we just met like yesterday." I looked at her she was speechless.

"Come on, let's-"

"Mera, Mera you're Ok where were you?" I turned to see Meko running toward me.

"Yes I'm fine I fell asleep STOP OVER REACTING!" He stopped, and stared at me then looked at mum

"Mera we were all worried-"

"I'm fine now just leave me alone." I walked past Meko then ran not knowing where I was going. I quickly looked back to see a very shocked face on Meko.

Meko P.O.V

She walked past me and I could smell… Marula fruit. My favourite smell, the white lioness told me that. I gasped I'm in lo lo love with M Mera. I looked to see her running, I have to go with her.

Mera P.O.V

I ran not knowing where I was going, Meko was running beside me, not talking just keeping pace with me. "Just leave."

"I can't, you wouldn't understand."

"I would" I stopped and he stared at me something different was in his now sparkling Blue-Green eyes. I pounced on him and pinned him down.

"If you won't talk, leave." His eyes came closer to me and he licked my cheek I jumped of him. He didn't move but watched me, I could feel the blush rising on my cheek.

"Wha what was that."

"I think that-"He stood up and walked over to me.

"-Was a Kiss." He smiled and I smiled back. What am I doing I could feel him coming closer. He hugged me.

"We should get back." I pushed away from him.

"I'm not going with you." I ran off knowing he was behind me.


End file.
